


At The End of The Day

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: AdultAssholeManlet!Sun and Guzma hang and bang.





	At The End of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> im dying with this sinking ship
> 
> Also the Hau/Lillie is just a very small part of this.

Sun let out a heavy yawn and stood up. With a stretch of his body, he rushed his way towards the exit of the Pokemon League. Finally done with his dull workday, it got boring watching his Incineroar and Mimikyu pulverize every team that came to challenge him.

Pinching his cheeks, he grumbled deep in his throat. Worst of all was having to keep smiling the whole time, giving encouraging comments about how the fight was the best or whatever. As if it wasn't a completely boring stomp.

He doubted that there was anyone who would be able to actually beat him at this point.

His feets stomped down the stairs; he was careful to not accidentally trip. With the snow on Mount Lanakila sometimes staining the steps, he had accidentally fell flat on his face at some point. He calmly reported the incident to the management while cursing them to death in his mind.

"Oi, kid."

The recognizably voice made him brake hard with the tip of his toes, and he wobbled inelegantly, his head turning to face the voice's source. Guzma stood there, his hands on his hips as usual, his expression nonchalant.

"Piss off, the league is closed." Sun said. The tip of his mouth rise with his eyebrows, and he said with scorn. "Now get out of my face, ex-boss of Team Numbskull. You trash man."

"Geez, chill, you little midget. I was just going to ask you if you want to go out to eat."

Sun scoffed and hooked his hands in the official PokeLeague(tm) Jacket. "Like as if I would go with you. I don't want to associate with ratty ass hobos."

"Wellll... Guzma was going to offer to pay for it."

There was two things that are important in Sun's life. Money and his pride. And they're no way that he would let his pride-

"Heh, looks like your tummy's rumbling." Guzma teased, as he approached closer, prodding Sun's stomach with the tip of his thumb.

Clicking his tongue, Sun walked away towards the exit of the hallway, before he turned his head and tilted it upwards to face the taller man.

"Fine," he answered, his eyelids low. Breaking into a smug grin, he continued. "You're paying, right?"

\-----

"Welcome to Sushi High Roller! Table for two?"

Sun gave a bright smile to the receptionist, and gave a deep bow. "Ah, thank you!" he said in a sweet tone, eyes twinkling brightly.

Guzma stood slack by the champion's side, and gave a loud cough. Sun turned to face the man. Giving the wide smile that show off his pearly-white teeth, he said. "God bless you!"

The sarcastic tone was undetectable to anyone other than Guzma. He hanged out with the young man enough to understand Sun's odd quirks. The little snide comments that was barely holding out of his mouth and the little eyerolls he does when he was sure that no one was watching.

Well, no one other than Guzma.

The older man just shrugged his shoulders before they were led onto their table.

Their table were slightly secluded, with two walls covering the sides of the table so that no one would be able to see them with a quick glance.

Sun and Guzma sat down  and gave their order (Sun ordering the best and more importantly most expensive Ronin set). When the waiter finished jolting down their order, Sun carefully watched the man walk far enough, until he couldn't be seen past the partitions surrounding their table.

Swiftly facing the partner, he jabbed his feet against the man's shin, Guzma making a yelp and slamming his knee against the underside of the table.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, before lowering his head down, his eyes darting around as the other customers turned to look at the commotion.

"Eh, you're the one who started it," Sun replied. "Coughing? You piece of shit."

Guzma rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he hang out with the boy. "Whatever." Leaning his back against his chair, making it rock backward, he continued. "By the way, you don't say 'bless you' over a cough."

"Okay, Mr. Dictionary."

"Wow, that makes no sense."

"Oh, shut-"

The tinkling of the doorbell shut Sun's mouth up and he quickly peered past the partition at the door. The quick flash of a frown on his face told Guzma what was happening, and he unwittedly let out a smirk.

It was Hau and Lillie, of course. It just had to be them. Lillie was taking a short break from her Kanto journey and was wearing her 'Z-Powered form' outfit. Based on the fact that she was holding Hau's hand tightly, Sun could guess that they started dating at some point.

Sun smiled happily before facing away. The twitch at the tip of his mouth made it obvious to Guzma that he didn't want them to see the odd pair.

"Oi, ya dumb kids."

"Oh! Mr. Guzma!"

Sun suddenly leaned in close. "Do you want to die?" he whispered under his breath, as he moved in uncomfortably close to Guzma's neck.

"Ho! Are we interrupting something?" Wih a chuckle, Hau slapped Sun's back playfully, making Sun pull back with a practiced shy grin.

With a dazzling smile, Sun answered, his eyes darting between Lillie and Hau. "Ah, nothing! I just wanted to tell Mr. Guzma that I believe in him and that I think one day, he will _FINALLY_ be a contributing member of society." He folded his arms in an act of finality.

"Er..."

Hau and Lillie looked between each other before breaking into awkward smiles. Lillie pressed her fingers against her cheek, before continuing. "Oh... I see. Then let us not interrupt you two."

In quick speed, Hau raised his arm up. "Oh wait. We're having a birthday party for Gladion tomorrow early morning. You should totally come. I wanted to call you after dinner but hey, you're here now. Lucky!"

Lillie nodded her head quickly, and tighten her grab on the energetic Alolan's hand. "Right! And Mr. Guzma can come too!"

Guzma flicked his hand at her, as he turned to face the tinted window. "Nah, I don't wanna go."

Lillie pouted, releasing her grip on Hau and putting on her hands on her hips. "Oh come on. It'll be fun. There will be cake."

Guzma ignored her, and he placed his hand against his mouth in mock boredom.

"That's okay. I'll make Mr. Guzma come to the party. And you can count me in too."

"Eh?"

Guzma turned to face Sun who made the proclamation proudly. With his chest puffed out, Sun beamed at the duo and Lillie relaxed and returned his smile.

Hau laughed cheerfully and pumped his fist in the air. "Nice~! Anyway, not gonna bother you two anymore. See ya tomorrow." Grasping Lillie's hand again, they slowly walked back to the counter to wait to be seated.

"What the hell? I don't want to go."

"Nah, you're going." Jamming his thumb against the desk, Sun grinned to himself. "Ooh, I bet they'll be so impressed if they see me bringing you in. Hehe."

Guzma groaned and tilted his body and head backwards, his chair creaking loudly at the increased weight. This fucking kid.

"And how are you going to get me to come?"

"I'll yank you out of bed if I have to." Sun raised his hands as if he was stating the obvious. With a loud sigh, Guzma pinched his forehead and gazed in the direction of the kitchen. When is the food going to arrive?

\-----

"So, what's with the frown?" Gumza asked as he shoved sushi down his throat inelegantly. The loud sound of his mouth chewing rice and raw fish made Sun cringed.

Like a caveman, like a beast, like an animal that wasn't taught basic table manners. Sun stared at the man, while he, in contrast to Guzma, carefully dipped his sushi against the soy sauce fish-sided, his eyes focusing on the little bead of rice sticking on the edge of Guzma's mouth.

"What are you talking about, stupid?"

Swishing his hand casually, Guzma muffled a snort. "Ya know, when your kid friends came in."

"Oh. Well..." Shaking his head quickly, Sun retorted. "Pff, why do you care?"

"Tell me and Guzma will order you a dessert."

Sun groaned, a shade of pink atypically tinting his cheeks. "Just... Are you braindead? What do you think if they see us together like this?"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me."

"No."

"No dessert."

"itlllooklikewewereonadateokay?!" Sun muttered out quickly, jabbing his sushi hard against his tray of soy sauce, making it wiggle and shake.

Guzma stared at Sun, face now completely flushed pink. "Er..." Scratching the back of his head, he mumbled out. "So what dessert do you want?"

"...Vanilla ice cream."

\-----

"Now that meal was good. And it was all free too!" Sun ended with a childish snigger.

"Right right."

The two quietly walked, the crunching of leaves and Sun's humming for company. Guzma mulled in silence, before breaking it.

"So what if they thought that we were on a date?"

Sun's expression quickly flipped from smug happiness from dumbfounded annoyance. Taking a deep sigh, he answered. "I knew you were stupid but come on. People will think I'm a loser who dates loser trash if they think I like you. That way." He added at the end quickly.

"Aww, Guzma ain't that bad. He's good enough to treat you."

"Pff, I bet you only did that because they had that two-people discount. And I bet Plumeria was busy."

Guzma stared ahead. Okay, maybe that kid was better at reading people than he thought.

"Well, my body is pretty rocking. People won't shame you for wanting to get with this," Lifting his shirt up to reveal his smooth yet compacted, littered with a dark treasure trail. Guzma stopped in his track, doing a body roll. "Bow Chicka Wow Wow."

Sun's eyes flickered as Guzma shifted his abdominals and hips. With pink cheeks, he swore and jerked Guzma's shirt back down. "We're in public, moron." He said under his breath.

"There's no one around." Guzma glanced around, completely empty, surrounded by houses with dim windows. Man, people in Alola really do sleep early.

"See! As if I would date someone that would start acting like a stripper in public." Sun folded his arms and closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head adamantly. His childish side showing, Sun tapped his foot on the ground, as if he was making a crucial point.

"You're underselling Guzma here."

"And it would be nice if you stop talking in third person too." Sun added.

Guzma squinted. He wasn't here to get nagged on. Time to take back control.

"Like as if I want to date you anyway," Guzma snapped back, "A virgin with no skills. Probably the type to cry during sex. Heh."

His comment seemed to hit a nerve. Mouth tight, Sun crossed his arms across his chest and gave Guzma a glare. "I have sex. Like all the time." He said headpannedly.

Guzma let out a bark of laughter. "Come on. You reek of virgin. Look, there's nothing wrong with that. Guzma just like someone with a bit- a lot more experience, ya know?"

Sun muttered something under his breath that Guzma just could not hear. Sun suddenly became quiet, and Guzma figured that the boy finally learned how to drop something. They continued walking in the direction of Guzma's temporary house.

Er, wait.

"Kid, you live in the other direction." Guzma said, pointing his thumb backwards.

Sun looked up at him and gave a soft smile, the type he gave when he wanted to look like a good pure boy. It chilled Guzma's spine. "I said I'm going to yank you out of bed to go to the party tomorrow, remember?"

Guzma's face dropped.

\-----  
"Guzma, give me your clothes." Sun commanded, as he looked around Guzma's room.

Fairly small, with a messy desk covered in a heap of magazine and hygiene products, and that goofy sunglasses that he always wear. A low quality, bargain sale closet was stashed on the side. There was a sofa with a blanket and pillow, the designated spot for Sun to sleep tonight. A fan with a cord was placed in the middle of the room, aimed so the head would move between Guzma's bed and Sun's sofa.

"What? Why?" Guzma asked. His feet was resting on the base of his bed and he reached his hand towards his desk, his fingers wiggling to grab a magazine.

"I want to take a shower. And I don't have any spare clothes."

"You can always go home and grab some clothes."

Letting out a sigh, Sun turned and faced the pale haired man flipping through the magazine. "If I did that, you'll just lock the door and I can't get back in."

"Heh, too obvious?"

"Yeah, idiot. Even if you did that, I'll get my Incineroar to break the door down. But I'm nice and I'm not going to do that. Now give me your clothes." Sun commanded again, his tone getting harder.

Guzma grumpily hosed his torso up and pointed at his closet. "Just pick whatever you like from there."  
  
"Pick for me. I can't tell you they are dirty or not."

"Oh come on. I'm not that dirty. Sniff them if you want."

"I-I'm not going to sniff your clothes."

Guzma rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed, rolling onto his side. Sun knew when his opponent didn't want to fight anymore, and honestly, it's not as fun when they're like that. He conceded.

Surprisingly well organized but fairly bland in colors, Sun flipped through them hastily. His eyes spotted a pressed suit, and Sun couldn't help himself from commenting.

"Nice suit. Where did you steal it from?"

"Really now? I bought it. Hala told me I needed one for training and then we never used it. Jackass."

"You should wear it in the party tomorrow." Sun requested in a superficial sweet tone.

"...I can handle you forcing me to go to a children's party, but if you're going to make me wear that, I'm going to kick your ass." Guzma replied grumpily, as he flipped the bird at Sun.

Sun scoffed loudly and finally pulled out something.

"Right, I'm going in. Don't peek."

Guzma let out a guffaw. "You crack me up, kid."

\-----

"I'm don- What are you doing?"

"Taking off my cloth- Where the hell are your pants?"

Sun pouted, annoyed and gripped the hem of Guzma's giant (or giant in his eyes) shirt. He picked out a random black hooded T-shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of generic grey boxers. With the large size difference, it didn't take much for the hoodie to completely cover Sun from the top of his head to right above his knees. From Guzma's perspective, it looked like he had nothing going on below.

"What? It's hot in here," Sun replied, hooking up Guzma's shirt upwards to reveal Guzma's boxers. The top was rolled multiple times so that it would hang neatly on Sun's pint-sized waist. "I'll sweat like a dog if I wear anything else here."

Guzma whined to himself but... Sun wasn't wrong. With a sigh, Guzma pulled up his own tank top and dropped his pants down, stepping out as he adjusted his grey boxer briefs that fit snugly around his hips.

"Okay, I'm going to bed."

"...In that?"

"You just said it was hot in here. Can't open a window because of bugs."

Sun bit his tongue lightly. Filling with regret, but determined. He looked away, his fingers awkwardly playing with the loaned underwear, the low quality fabric scratching his hipbone.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"I'll take one in the morning."

"You'll stink."

"It's fine. Anyway, you ready to sleep or what?"

"...Yeah."

Guzma walked across the room to get to the lightswitch, while Sun walked and made himself comfortable in his sofa-bed. The increasing awkward atmosphere that had suddenly pop up was making Guzma a wee bit suspicious, but he figured that it was just because they never really stayed the night together before.

To be fair, he never had someone stay the night in his place either.

Though, he really expected Sun to use his vicious tongue to berate him more. It's unusual for the kid to be as soft-spoken right now.

As he shut the light and walked across the room, he spotted Sun peering at him, a glimmer of calculation in his eyes.

\-----

Guzma opened his eyes softly when he heard the creaking of his bed. His arms splayed out, his blanket laid down around his hips. He winced when he felt weight on one of his arms, prompting him to tilt his head out.

"The hell, kid?!"

Sun pressed his chest against Guzma's side, his face stoic. In a flash, he broke into an angelic smile and hooked his arms around Guzma's chest, and nuzzled his nose against Guzma's bed-messy hair.

Guzma flushed as Sun grind and shifted his body against Guzma, the familiar feel of his hoodie against his side. "No, seriously. What the hell are you doing?"

Sun pulled back, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Oh come on, I thought you had experience. It's obvious what I want." He folded his arms and huffed his chest out.

Guzma stared blankly as Sun fidgeted, a finger rolling in a circle against his bare thigh, frustration increasing. "Oh, so you want the Guzma dick after all!" Guzma teased, breaking into a smirk.

Sun tilted his head away, looking out through the window. "No. I just want to prove that I'm not a virgin." He answered coldly.

"And this is how you do it?" There was a tightness in his stomach, Guzma struggled to hold in his laughter. He let out a loud snort from his nose to compensate.

With Sun put in an embarrassing position, Guzma leaned back to favor the situation.

Having the arrogant champion tucked in his bed, legs locked tight and face slowly getting redder, Guzma licked his lips, a plan of action rising in his head.

"Then prove it."

Sun turned to look straight at Guzma and nodded. More to himself than anything else.

\-----

Guzma shifted his body, his back against the wall. Sun wiggled his way in front of Guzma and the older man instinctively spread his legs apart. He chuckled as he watched the fresh-faced kid looked at his muscular chest, fists clutched tightly. Like he was planning out a strategy.

Taking a deep breath, Sun moved closer, his knees bumping against Guzma's inner thigh. Exhaling, he pressed his lips against Guzma's, his nose wrinkling at the heavy scent of fresh minty toothpaste.

Alarmed, Guzma sat awkwardly, as Sun pecked at his lips. Gods, this kid had no experience at all.

Some prime real estate.

His hands on his sides moved to grab onto Sun's hips, making the boy jerk. Time to show who's boss.

Taking command, Guzma pressed forward, using his superior strength to press Sun against the mattress. Sun yelped in surprise but was silenced as Guzma took the chance to slip his tongue inside Sun's virginal mouth.

As they kissed, Sun looking like he was going to be unconscious from shock, Guzma signaled Sun to remove his top, before pulling back, wiping his mouth with his forearm.

Sun laid there dazed, panting heavily. Slowly, he pulled up his shirt up, revealing his smooth chest, perking nipples and embarrassingly enough for him, his growing bulge.

With a cheeky grin, Guzma pulled and tweaked one of Sun's nipples, making the young man gasp in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

His palm lowered itself down to grab onto Sun's crotch, and Sun continued to make a high pitched whine, quite atypical from his regular venomous words that comes out from his mouth. As Guzma groped, his other hand crawled to take a tight grab on Sun's asscheek.

"Eh, you probably should stop eating so much sweets. You're gonna get fat." Guzma teased, and to punctuate, gave Sun's bottom a little pinch.

Sun stick out his lower lip. "Shut up." He growled, making the older man laugh. In retaliation, Guzma let his fingers roamed between Sun's asscheeks, enjoying the soft pressure when Sun instinctively clenched his asscheeks. God, it's going to feel great when he has his cock in that hole.

His thumb grazed Sun's hole, making him shiver slightly. As Guzma kissed and nipped at Sun's collarbone, his thumb nudged and in his surprise, slip inside quite easily.

"The hell? You prepared yourself or what?"

"I-I, uh. When I was in the shower." Sun mumbled out, his legs sticking out stiffly in the air. With rose brows, Guzma pressed harder, his tip of his thumb breaking through the barrier before Sun's started to squeeze back.

"Pff, that's sweet. But we need lube," Guzma stood up, breaking away from Sun, who laid back on the bed, breathing harder. "Take off those pants."

Sun agreed, and quickly removed the remainder of his clothing, leaving him in the bare nude. Guzma walked towards the light and turn it on, making Sun winched at the sudden brightness.

"Why?"

"Can't find lube without light." Guzma answered, before he opened up one of his drawers and took out a bottle of lubricant. Guzma noted inside his head that he might had an additional reason. He really wanted to see the embarrassing faces Sun will make when he thrust deep inside that virgin hole.

The thought made his cock throbbed. It hadn't been a while since he had been so excited.

Sun whined, his hands placed at his crotch in an attempt to hide his erection. Guzma tsked and got back on the bed, the creaking really cementing what was going to happen.

He was going to fuck the smug little champion that acts like he's better than everyone else.

Sun stared up at him, eyes wide, and face flushed. His brows were low, and Guzma could tell he was going to start getting sassy again. Rushing quickly, he spread the lube with his fingers, before grabbing the young man and twirling him onto his front, back fully exposed.

Guzma enjoyed the soft curve of Sun's rump, how it rises high before dipping low. His hand grabbed a cheek, and his palms tingled at the soft plumpness. If it felt that good to grab then...

His fingers pressed and nudged at Sun's pink hole, before it easily slipped inside. Soon enough, Guzma was thrusting in three fingers deeper, his knuckles rubbing against the sensitive rim, the kid panting hard and making delectable whines from the deep end of his throat.

"Hey..." Guzma said, making Sun shift his face to look at the man currently fingerfucking him. "When you were in the shower, were you thinking of Guzma?"

Sun whined and pressed his face against the mattress, redness moving from his cheeks to his ears. "Bet you were imagining getting fucked by Big Boss Guzma, eh?" He continued with his verbal teasing, changing his pace, his cock throbbing as Sun grunted and made lewd sounds.

"No way, you idiot!" Sun answered, before a slap on his asscheek made him whine more. Guzma clicked his tongue, before quickly removing his underwear, his thick, long, cock bouncing up proudly, cockhead slicked from precum excitement.

"If you say you did, I'll fuck you hard till you can't think anymore." Guzma cooed, whispering close to Sun's ear.

With short deliberation (and another deep thrust from Guzma's fingers), Sun relented. "I-I was thinking of getting fucked by you... I guess." Sun answered, tacking on the last comment quickly.

Guzma shrugged internally, and pulled his fingers out. Adding more cold lubricant on his cock, and Sun's abused hole, Guzma bit his lower lip as he got to position and push forward.

Sure, Sun might had fingered himself before but based on that whine he made, he definitely never had a cock in there before. Guzma wanted to laugh, but ugh, the tightness squeezing around his cock made his mind a bit blur.

"You okay, kid?" Guzma asked, his hand gently rubbing Sun's locks. Sun whimpered softly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..." He answered breathlessly, a surprising tender smile on his face.

Guzma felt his heart increased in pace. Looking away, and clearing his throat, he returned his hands onto Sun's hips. "You better be, because I'm gonna give you the ride of your life."

With a deep inhale, Guzma pulled back, watching Sun's slicked up hole release his cock from its grip, before sinking back in. He repeated the motion slowly, making sure Sun could handle it. Based on the kid's delighted whines and moans, he knew he was doing something right. With a huff, he escalated his pace, his hips slamming against Sun's bare bottom, the sound vibrating across the small tightly packed, increasingly humid room.

Sun arched his back, unintentionally pushing his ass against Guzma's cock. He wiggled his hips to adjust, as Guzma cramped his cock inside, his eyes shut tight. Sun wasn't sure what he had gotten into but- at the moment, he's not regretting it at all.

Likewise, Guzma was pummeling Sun's insides. His cock yearned for pleasure as Sun tightened and squeezed against him. His heavy balls slapped Sun's taint, sending a different sense of pleasure through Sun's spine.

Taking a quick stop, Guzma glanced down to enjoy the few. His cock spearing deep inside Sun. The normally dominant and bratty kid letting out a happy grin, smooth back shining with sweat, just resting there, letting Guzma make use of his body.

Guzma's dominant side was definitely enjoying this.

"Oi, idiot! Keep moving."

Guzma grimaced, as Sun looked back at him behind his shoulder, eyes glaring at him pompously. With a grunt, Guzma slammed deep, making the kid squeak and yelped, muttering words that are either encouragements or insults. At this point, Guzma couldn't tell anymore.

Clearly if Sun was able to speak, he could handle more. With a surge of determination, his tempo increased, his hips slamming loudly deep inside the boy that just before had not had any cock in his life but is now swallowing his as if his body was meant to do so.

"You're kinda a slut for my dick, ain't cha?" Guzma muttered under his breath, as he thrust and bucked and shoved. "Look at you, what do you think people would say if they saw you right now? Since you think I'm trash, you must be even worse if you're happily taking my cock like this?"

His words must had been making the kid even more excitable, as his walls clamped down tightly around his cock. Guzma hammered, his black pubic hair scratching against Sun's rim, as Sun just continued to chant something under his breath in a daze.

Before long, Sun tighten up once more and let out a scream, before he finally came, letting out squirts of cum onto Guzma's bed sheets. The kid's voice came out scratchy, and dry, and his arms went limp and tired, barely having the energy to maintain his position.

With a grunt, Guzma hosed the boy up, with his forearm propping Sun's back to his chest. With a nip on the kid's throat, he gave a few more deep pumps, before finally coming, letting out a heavy relaxed groan close to Sun's ear. He released deep inside the Alolan Champion, his toes twitching and head tilting back, heavily filling the boy with thick warm cum.

When they both finally relaxed, and with heavy pants, they dropped back onto the bed, Sun resting his head onto the crook of Guzma's collarbone, eyes shut tight. With their breathing finally regulated to normal, Guzma let out a laugh and tilted his head to stare at Sun. Cheeks now back to their regular color, and his hair a mess, the kid let out a little exhale before saying.

"You stink."

With a laugh, Guzma replied. "Hey... I said I'm showering tomorrow morning."

\-----

"Oi, hurry up, jackass. We're gonna be late."

Sun stomped his feet, and yelled, smoothing his hair with his palm. Bustling around, he tried to clean up the wrinkles of his clothes with his own hands, to no prevail.

"I'm bigger than you. I got more places to wash, brat." Guzma shouted out from his shower room.

"Oh whatever, I was cleaning off your cum out of my ass, hurry up."

When he was finally done, Guzma quickly changed into his clothes, accompanied with Sun's incessant nagging and they rushed out of the house and ended towards Hala's place.

Guzma let out a loud yawn, as they dodged past the morning commute. Sun put on his most pageantly face, and wave happily at everyone before turning to scowl at Guzma. Guzma got a sudden urge to tease.

"So, how was your first time?" Guzma asked cheekily.

"T-that wasn't my first time!" Sun quickly answered, his arms again folded across his chest. "And it was- eh. Completely unsatisfactory."

"Right right... The cake better be damn good."

"...Yeah." Sun agreed.

At the end of the day, it's back to the same old, same old for the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Rush this out quickly to get out of my writer's block. Apologies for low quality/typos, etc. I felt bad that I haven't wrote a pokemon fic in a while. Anyway, kudos/comments/criticisms are much appreciated. Especially criticisms. Love that shit.
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr is raggyscribes.tumblr.com if you want to message me directly


End file.
